The Lord of the Morph
by Were E. Wolf
Summary: This is my ending to the Animorph series. Where after "dieing" the three remaining Animorphs meet the Fellowship on Middle-earth. The overall plot might or might not be the same as Tolkien's books. You'll need to read and see. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or create Animorphs or The Lord of the Rings. Amimorphs are out of the imagination of K. A. Applegate. While The Lord of the Rings are that of J. R. R. Tolkien. Also the first four sentences are directly from the last Animorph book. This story will progress as I read The Lord of the Ring books.  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a dangerous smile on Jake's face. Rachel's smile. "Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship."  
  
The lights flickered, sparks flew from the computers. The impact made every one topple. Air began to be sucked out of the Rachel.  
  
A ship named for the very person who died on the Blade ship. The one who died in vain. Now her death was to be avenged.  
  
The Animorphs, Andilites, and humans struggled for breath. But found no air to soothe their sore lungs. They all fell into the darkness. A voice was heard that only the Animorphs could hear. "It will not end this way."  
  
  
  
Frodo paced with boredom. They had only left Rivendell but a few days ago. And yet he was already tiring. He was cold and hungry. Yet Hobbits were almost always hungry, seldom were they full. Not even the greatest of feasts could satisfy them.  
  
Flint was scraped against steel as Aragorn made a fire. Samwise Gamgee watched eagerly for the slightest bit of fire and smoke. A small light was soon seen in the kindling. Aragorn moved back quickly as Sam immediately picked it up and started to blow. It glowed more and Sam set the kindling down. Aragon threw in a few dry twigs to help the fire. It burned vigorously.  
  
Legolas sat on a rock all the while Gandalf, Pippin, and Merry listened intently. Boromir sat by himself peering out into the mountains. One member of the Fellowship was missing.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf was off hunting for what ever food he could find. The most likely thing he would bring back would be rabbits. A type of hare that widely populated most of Middle-Earth. Then again he might not bring back anything at all. For rabbits were fast and had good hearing.  
  
As far as Frodo knew the area around him was not populated by Elves, Dwarves, Man, and especially Hobbits. They lived west of here. Yet a noise made by none of the Fellowship was heard in the darkness. In the distance he saw Gimli return. A linen bag over his shoulder. But Gimli was to far away to be heard. Even the greatest yell he could make was almost inaudible.  
  
It was a coughing sound, like that of some one who had been choked. Legolas stopped talking; he heard it too.  
  
"Did you forget what happens," Pippin asked. Then he heard it. "Merry... Merry, do you hear that."  
  
"Yes Pippin, I hear it." Meriadoc Brandybuck, known to his friends as Merry, whispered softly. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sigh, must we go through this. OK, I do not own any on the characters and even some of the plot line. The only thing I own is my freedom of speech, in which I can write fan fiction. Yes FAN FICTION! The Animorphs and their friends/enemies are that of K. A. Applegate. While The Lord of the Rings people are that of J. R. R Tolkien. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The coughing didn't stop. Now voices, that were but a whisper in common tongue, were there too. "Sam, go get Gimli, we'll take care of this." Sam nodded as Aragorn drew his sword. Legolas strung his bow and crept forward.  
  
"Is every one," the voice stopped and the speaker coughed. "Is every one all right?" A male voice, that of a young adult, inquired.  
  
"Never felt... better," said another voice.  
  
"You'll feel even worse if you try anything!" Gandalf had his staff at the ready. One of the two boys didn't perceive him. His light brown hair moved slightly as he rolled on to his side. He gently put his hand on the crest of a hawk, a species of that never seen by anyone. Not even Gandalf, who knows all the species of Middle-earth.  
  
"Marco, he's still alive."  
  
"I don't care if he's alive, Jake. If your paying any attention to what's going on then you'd notice we are surrounded. Not by Yeerks, but mean looking men with big swords!" A tan skinned and dark hair boy probably named Marco told him.  
  
"What?" Jake slowly looked up, for once Marco, his childhood best friend, was not making a sarcastic comment. No controller would use a sword, bow, or staff. And even if they did, all three of them would be dead on sight. Yes all three. The hawk was that of a red tail found on Earth. Not Middle-Earth, but the Earth of another parallel universe. Then again the hawk was not a hawk. He was a boy that could morph into what ever animal he touched. With a time limit of two hours that he went over. And is forever stuck as a hawk. But that was changed by a creature called the Ellimist. A powerful being that was a player in the game called universe.  
  
"I suggest you get up slowly, you two and your pet, are no match for a Dwarf." A four foot muscular man with a great beard told them. "Well at least they speak English," Marco joked light heatedly. Jake gave him an apathetic look of disgust. Marco grinned and then gave Jake a funny look. Jake was busy getting up. He put his hands behind his head like any good little prisoner. Marco did the same.  
  
{Ah, where am I. Am I dead?} Everyone jumped slightly. Even Aragorn was startled.  
  
"No Tobias, you're not dead. At least, I don't think so." The boy named Jake looked at Legolas, then Gimli, and all four Hobbits. "Then again, I don't exactly know where here is."  
  
"This is the abandon area of Hollin. No peoples dwell here," Gandalf told them.  
  
Marco took a deep breath, "And... and where is this Hollin located?" The Fellowship exchanged looks.  
  
"Did you hit your self on the head? Even the Orcs of Mordor know this world as Middle-earth." Boromir told them, Marco and Jake were even more confused. "Now don't tell me you don't know what Mordor is!"  
  
"OK, then," Marco started, "what are Orcs?" Boromir grumbled inaudible words while all the Hobbits but Sam chuckled.  
  
"Who are you not to know what Orc's are," Boromir asked angrily.  
  
"The Animorphs," Marco said plainly. "Tobias, show him."  
  
The hawk grew larger and more human like. Eventually he was a young, teenage boy with light colored hair. Gandalf, Boromir, and Aragorn moved quickly. Tying their hands with rope they had used for tying bags filled with non perishable food.  
  
"What, no wait," Tobias cried. "I can only stay as a human for two hours. Then I'm stuck."  
  
"Then next time don't use your dark magic with out thinking of the consequences." Gimli set his arms on his ax.  
  
"Sit down," Legolas still had his bow strung and pointed the arrow at each one of them. "It'll still be a while till supper." He loosened the arrow a little and walked over to a rock. And, there he watched them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Animorphs in any way shape or form. Yada Yada, they are the property of K. A. Applegate. Same thing with The Lord of the Rings. They are the property of J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marco, Jake, and a human morphed Tobias starred into the burring fire. Darkness was coming on fast. So was the end of Tobias's life as a hawk.  
  
"You know Jake," Marco looked over at him. Jake nodded his head but was busy in a starring contest with the watchman. "Well Jake," Marco stopped as the man got up.  
  
"Let me guess Marco. You think you left the stove on. So now your seven million dollar house is burn down?" Jake asked, Tobias grinned, although Tobias knew that wasn't it.  
  
"Well Jake, you have a point there. It would be such a shame for my house to burn down." All three broke out in laughter. Suddenly Jake cleared his voice.  
  
"Marco," Jake turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does my voice sound like it did in high school?"  
  
Marco shrugged, "I was going to tell you how young you looked. Surely a man of your stature wouldn't use anything to look like a kid again. Wait my voice is a little off too."  
  
"Well you look good for your age," Tobias informed him jokingly. Jake nodded, Tobias was right. Marco was also younger. Though Tobias didn't look aged or younger. His human morph was still the same thirteen year old boy everyone knew.  
  
The food boiled nicely in the pot. A nice coney stew, thought Sam. To bad I'll have to share it with them. "Strider, what do you think they're talking about."  
  
"It is really none of our concern, Sam."  
  
"They are only discussing how tragic it would be if their very expensive house burnt down." Legolas told them.  
  
"What are you doing off your watch," Aragorn asked angrily.  
  
"The bonds are strong, that they can not break out of them. Even if they could, the three wouldn't make it to far. Besides, everyone needs to eat." Aragorn nodded, but Sam was already pulling out three cups and spoons.  
  
"Legolas, you can eat and rest while I take care of them." Aragon pointed to the three boys they had found earlier. Sam handed Aragon three of the cups with spoons in them. He took the two bowls as Legolas dished out his own share.  
  
"Strider, why do we need to give them anything at all?" Aragorn, who was also known as Strider in Bree, shook his head. He knew that Sam was not being mean, but did not trust them. Aragorn didn't trust them either.  
  
The three were talking and laughing. They wore no weapons. Then again, if one could turn into a hawk. It made Aragon wonder what the other two could do.  
  
"Well now, looks like our bread and water is here," the boy named Marco said.  
  
"We are out of bread, and I'm not going to waste water." Sam sat down as Aragorn broke their bonds. He handed each one some soup and then picked up his bowl.  
  
"Ack, what is this," Marco gagged at the sight of it. Sam grimaced at the insult.  
  
"Marco, remember middle school," Jake asked, Marco nodded. "Remember the food."  
  
"Yep, lots of French fries." Tobias put up a hand as he set down his soup.  
  
"OK, Marco, what do I eat as a hawk." Marco frowned and gulped down a spoonful of soup. He then made a look saying that it was better then he thought. Sam smiled slightly.  
  
"Why are you here, I would not think that children would travel this far." Aragorn inquired, his voice full of curiosity.  
  
"First of all we are not kids. Second, we shouldn't even be here. Not unless it's someone's idea of Hell. Even then, this isn't the worse I have been through. We come from a place called Earth. Not this Earth. Not unless, unless the impact opened up a rift in time. Or we were sent here by some one..." At that point an old man appeared. He had a long grayish brown beard. He was a cross between Elf and Dwarf. Ears and staure of and Elf, size and beard like a Dwarf.  
  
"Some one like the Ellimist?" Marco finished as Gandalf got up.  
  
"Ah, Toomin the Ellimist, my friend," he said.  
  
"Friend," all the Hobbits and the three boys said simultaneously.  
  
"Gandalf, you haven't aged a bit."  
  
"Ellimist, are you forgetting someone?" Jake crossed his arms. He smiled at them in a disturbing way.  
  
"Well I see you haven't been killed yet. Not that I want that to happen." The Ellimist sat down on a rock near them.  
  
"Why are we here," Jake asked coldly.  
  
"To help them with their quest of course. They are trying to destroy a ring of great proportions." The Ellimist was tempting them, Jake was sure of it. He couldn't keep a serious face because Marco started laughing. "Do not think this is a joke. You may have saved Earth, but your job is not quite over. I swear, help them, and there won't be anymore Yeerks, or Orcs."  
  
"I don't even know what an Orc is! But they can't be any worse then a Hork-Bajir with a Yeerk." Jake was losing his temper, and their new 'friends' were a little confused. Though Jake wasn't concerned about that, but when the Ellimist gave that smile. He knew immediately something was wrong.  
  
"No Jake the Yeerk Killer, Orc's are worse. Tobias, demorph," Tobias gave him a look of confusion. "I know it's been two hours, but the rule doesn't mater here."  
  
Tobias shurged and focused on the hawk inside. Slowly but surely he changed. "Gandalf, I'm sorry I couldn't stay and talk." With that, he disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I did not create or anyway own Animorphs. They are the property of K. A. Applegate. Nor did I create or own The Lord of the Rings. They are the property of J. R. R Tolkien.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bearded man disappeared leaving all the Fellowship, but Gandalf, a little confused. Two of the three boys talked among them selves. Though it seemed like all three were in deep conversation.  
  
Legolas felt as confused as they did. Orcs were well known here, but Yeerks and Hork-Bajir? If that was even what the boys said. If they were even boys.  
  
"You must be puissant Necromancers to make a wizard of the gray cloth fall to your power." Gimli, the Dwarf, inquired accusingly. "I say we leave them in the mountains. If they try anything before we get there. My ax will be the end of them."  
  
"And what if they aren't," Legolas retorted in the boys defense. "If they did not summon him and Gandalf is not under their spell. Would you just leave them to die?" Gimli murmur under his breath, he didn't enjoy being criticized by an Elf.  
  
"You thought I was under a spell. Oh no, I have known Toomin the Ellimist for years. He had told me that some people were going to join us. He just never said who or when. As for leaving them in the mountains. Gimli. I think not." Gandalf told them as the Hawk became human again. "I think I should introduce my self. My name is Gandalf the Gray." The three grinned, and then the one named Jake stepped forward.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gandalf. My name is Jake, this is Marco," he directed to the tan skinned boy. "And this is Tobias, our eyes in the sky." He directed this time to the human morphed hawk.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo. I am the Ring-bearer. This is Samwise Gamgee, or Sam." He pointed to the man that made the stew. "This is Legolas," the man that came to their defense. "Gimli," the man that Legolas came to their defense because of. "Boromir," the second tallest, but most buff man of the group. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn was the tallest man there, and seemed to know exactly what was going on. "This is Meradoc Brandybuck, call him Merry. Last, but not least, Peregrin Took."  
  
"My friends and family call me Pippin," he gave a little bow.  
  
"Well with the introductions done, we should discuss your comings." Gandalf grinned eagerly; Jake nodded and sat down by the camp fire.  
  
"Ah, I see you have brought your army." A gruff man that wore a white robe said. He peered out of the tower. Many great lizard like creatures lay below. From this distance he couldn't tell, but they were seven or more feet tall. They had blades on their tails, heads, and arms. But inside a gray slug resided; controlling their every move. "Hork-Bajir may look fearsome, but are they are no Orc."  
  
{Believe me Saruman, these are better then Orcs! In side their brains lay the smartest creatures in the universe. I am one of them. With the combination of our thought, and their strength. The world will fall to us! Many of my brother Yeerks are also here thanks to Crayak, Lord Sauron will have Middle-earth with in his grasp!} A blue centaur like creature told him in something called thought-speak. Though he was no centaur, his tail was that of a scorpion. He had two sets of eyes, one on his head, and the other on stalks. There was no mouth, but three slits for a nose.  
  
"Yes Esplin 9466, with all our forces combined Middle-earth will fall. I too have added new troops to the horde. They are stronger then Orcs. Now Esplin 9466," the centaur moved his stalk eyes to face him. "What part of Middle-earth do you wish to have?"  
  
{Any place with lots of grass. And Saruman,} they turned to each other. {Just call me Visser 1} 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape of form. Own, create, or distribute for profit Animorphs or The Lord of the Rings. Animorphs were created by K. A. Applegate, while The Lord of the Rings was created by J. R. R. Tolkien. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
(By the time this will be put up I have finish reading the first book in The Lord of the Rings trilogy.)  
  
Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this, I had a little 'writers block'. If this chapter seems bad that's why. Yes you can all hit me over the head with a bat now. OW! OW! HELP!...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So you say you come from a place called America?" Sam asked Marco, they sat on the first watch of that morn. Aragorn sat with them, but paid more attention to the area then Sam and Marco.  
  
"Well, actually. I come from a planet called Earth. I live in a country called America. It's like your Shire. Only we have something called states. Then there are cities, like what you call Hobbition." Marco explained, Sam hanging on his every word. They had been up all night because Sam had so many questions. To many in Marco's opinion.  
  
"And what part of the Shire are you from?"  
  
"No, not the Shire, America. You know land of the free, home of the brave."  
  
"You must have great warriors there," Sam assumed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Excuse me, but where did you say you lived in America?"  
  
"Well I live in a state called..."  
  
"Would you two stop talking and keep watch. All we need now is to be ambushed Orcs." Aragorn scolded them.  
  
"Sorry Strider, so where did you say you lived again?" Sam asked jokingly, Marco snickered. Aragorn rolled his eyes at them. They all then sat in silence for many minutes. That was until Sam saw a dark cloud move towards them. "Strider, Marco, do you see that?"  
  
Aragorn cursed under this breath. "Get down under the bushes. Lie down flat."  
  
They did as he asked, just a few minutes before the cloud was over head. But it wasn't a cloud. It was a gigantic flock of black crows. When they had headed far enough north; Aragorn, Marco, and Sam left their hiding spot. Aragorn immediately woke Gandalf "We must leave quickly," he said as they packed. "We mustn't use the wood, not unless it is a chose of fire or death."  
  
They had left by noon. It was slightly warm, but would be compared to the cold day's and night's of the mountains as mild. The wind was howling, chilling everyone to the bone. As the snow fell it got harder to make their way up the mountain. Aragorn and Boromir walked in front clearing a path for every one, but Legolas. Who walked with out effort on the snow. All with out making a single track. Leaving the hobbits and Animorphs stunted for never seeing such a thing.  
  
After many days the cold became intolerable. The need of a fire became great. It was only Boromir that suggested that a fire was needed. But the cold made it hard to start a fire. Even the skill of starting fires that Elves and Dwarves held was useless here. It was only Gandalf with his staff that could light the kindling in this weather.  
  
  
  
Dawn came soon. All most too soon. They moved on quicky, the snow was less dense farther down. And with that the birds came back. "Fear not of them now, weather they are good, evil, or are just birds. It can not be helped now, we must go quickly.  
  
The remaining Animorphs quickly became great white bears. Quickly explained by Jake as Polar Bears, and that they thrived in the cold. The pass was blocked at Caradhras, the Redhorn Gate. It seemed all was lost.  
  
"There is one other way to pass," Gandalf said. Everyone looked at him. The Animorphs morphed out slowly. "Aragorn had decided it was best not to mention it until the pass of the mountains was tried. The road is dangerous, and great evil dwells there."  
  
"Where are we going Gandalf? Disney World?" Marco inquired, and then got a stern glare from Jake.  
  
"No Master Marco. Our only chance is to head to the Mines of Moria." Of the company only Gimli's face lit up with joy. The Animorphs, who had no such notion of what lay there, looking into the faces of their comrades.  
  
"Then why not head to the Gap of Rohan. My people are on good terms with them. Or why not head to my city of Gondor..."  
  
"I would die before I saw the Ring in your city Boromir!" Aragorn yelled, "And with the turn of Saruman, Isingaurd is no place for the Ring. Even in our company.  
  
"I suggest we go through the mines. My cousin dwells there. And Master Elf. You will soon know the hospitality of the Dwarves."  
  
"I believe that it can be done," Gandalf said.  
  
"I have passed the gates of Dimrill before. I do not wish to enter there again." Aragorn spoke to the company.  
  
"Not once have I ever wished to go there," Pipin said.  
  
"Me neither," Sam told them.  
  
"You have followed me to certain death in these here mountains. Who would want to go into Moria? I dare say it is not the want now. But who would follow me there and back again?" Gandalf said to the company.  
  
"I shall follow you Gandalf; it was my pledge all along." Gimli shouted.  
  
"I will follow as well," Aragorn pat Gimli on the shoulder. "I have followed you this far, I am not going to turn back now."  
  
"I shall not go, that is unless every one is against me," Boromir said.  
  
"And me," Legolas backed him up.  
  
"I suggest we sleep on this," Frodo said. "The wind howls to great for us to decide now."  
  
"I agree with Frodo," Jake said, "we don't know about this Moria. But we will follow you there and into Mordor." The Animorphs nodded. 


End file.
